


green tea and chocolate

by jinkandtherebels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's sleep on Halloween night is rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green tea and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Have a drabble written in half an hour, because I can't not write Halloween fic! Happy Halloween guys!
> 
> (Oh, and my cousin informs me that green tea Kit Kats are indeed a thing.)

Itachi’s nearly managed to fall asleep when his bedroom window slides open. He keeps his eyes closed and doesn’t move.

The intruder quietly shuts the window again before creeping across the room and stopping next to the bed.

“Who is it?” Itachi asks dryly, eyes still shut.

“A vampire,” says a voice, in what Itachi assumes is meant to be a Transylvanian accent. “Obviously.”

“Obviously.”

The self-proclaimed vampire crawls on top of the bed and leans over him. Itachi feels warm breath on his ear.

“I vant to suck your blood,” the voice says in a dramatic undertone.

Itachi tries not to smile, but it’s a losing battle. He gives in, rolling over and opening his eyes.

“Please never attempt that line with that terrible accent again.”

Shisui grins down at him, not a fang in sight. “Well, I _could_ be honest and say I want to suck on something else, but—ow!”

Itachi retracts his elbow. “Wasn’t your roommate hosting a Halloween party tonight? I was under the impression I would not be seeing you until the hangover had run its course sometime next week.”

“Ha ha,” Shisui deadpans, rolling his eyes. “Your genius obviously doesn’t extend to comedy. And yeah, Hana’s throwing a party.”

“And you are not there inhaling chocolate because…?”

Shisui coughs. “Well, duh. You’re not there.”

Itachi feels suddenly very awake.

“Anyway,” Shisui is saying, “the candy’s all on sale now, so I stopped on the way over here and bought a shitton of chocolate for dirt cheap. Even got some of those weird-ass green tea Kit Kats you love so much. You’re welcome.”

“Shisui,” Itachi interrupts, “you are going to contract pneumonia if you carry on like this.”

Shisui frowns and looks down at himself. “Uh, since when is a T-shirt and a cape not decent Halloween attire?” He squints. “And anyway, it’s like, eighty degrees in here. I should’ve just left the window—”

Itachi sighs and pulls back the bedsheets next to him.

“—open, and—oh. You were trying to be suave. Right.” Shisui coughs again and crawls under the sheets. After some finangling (mostly involving Shisui’s ridiculous cape that Itachi’s been trying to throw away for years, only to have it mysteriously reappear), they manage to find a position that’s mostly comfortable.

“You’re staying, then?” Itachi murmurs.

“Yeah. No morning classes.”

Shisui wasn’t wrong; it’s approaching tropical levels of heat in his room, and they’re probably going to wake up covered in sweat if they stay wrapped up like this, but Itachi finds he doesn’t really mind the prospect. It’s over an hour’s drive from here to campus, and between work and his courses Shisui hasn’t been able to stay over since term started.

“Couple more months,” Shisui says, as if reading Itachi’s mind. “Just wait, once winter break hits I’m gonna be over here _all the time_. You’ll get sick of me.”

 _Not likely_ , Itachi thinks, but he doesn’t say it. That much will be clear enough once he tells Shisui he wants to apply for the same college, come graduation. Once he finds the words to say it out loud.

For now, though, it’s enough to burrow into Shisui’s neck and breathe. He’s feeling drowsy all over again.

Shisui kisses his hair. “Couple more months,” he mumbles around a yawn. “I can bring you all the nasty green tea candy you want.”

Itachi thinks he tries to say something about the nutritional value of green tea Kit Kats relative to chocolate ones, just to listen to Shisui’s squawks of outrage, but he closes his eyes somewhere between thinking the words and saying them.

It doesn’t really matter. He knows Shisui will still be here when he wakes up.


End file.
